


Our Supernanny

by love_in_the_stars



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Tony POV, Tony!Feels, spoilers for the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after everything started to go to shit but before it got really bad, Tony made Coulson an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Supernanny

**Author's Note:**

> I have lots of feels regarding the Avengers movie, here is just a taste of them. Another look at what Tony might be thinking about and part of what could have fueled him throughout the movie.

Right after everything started to go to shit but before it got _really_ bad, Tony made Coulson an offer. Just for a vacation because he's never seen the man relaxed, ever, and right then he'd looked stressed and Tony wasn't a complete asshole, okay? He was an ass, sure but not as bad as he used to be. He'd matured over the recent times and part of that maturity included acknowledging that Coulson's done a lot for him.

Sure, he teased the shorter man still, because that was just what Tony did. ( _You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message._ ) Coulson seemed to understand that and just like Pepper or Rhodey, never took his words with much salt but did it a way that wasn't dismissive and painful, like the rest of the world did.

And Tony could appreciate that, just like he could understand how upset Coulson had been on the Helicarrier. Clint Barton was compromised and Tony wasn't a genius for no reason, he'd seen the attachment between those two and Natasha, a comfortable relationship that the agents relied on each other for. He understood all too well. That's what prompted him to make the offer that he did.

He made it for all three of them because honestly, if they managed to get back the cube and stop Loki, everyone was going to need vacations. Tony could only imagine how Barton was going to handle recovering from mind-control but that would go better if he got away from S.H.I.E.L.D for a time after it all.

So Tony offered up his not just his money for the funding but one of his many penthouses throughout the states, no, the world. He had a very nice place in England the three of them might have enjoyed.

Of course, it was all a moot point now. Coulson was gone, dead by Loki's hand and part of the reason why the loss hurt so much was because it was unexpected. Coulson was an unassuming badass that no one would have suspected for being what he really was. ( _If you try to escape, or play any sort of games with me, I will taze you and watch "Supernanny" while you drool into the carpet._ )That Phil Coulson could die had honestly never once crossed Tony's mind and that was what really hurt.

He hadn't seen this coming. Hadn't considered that Coulson was just as much a human as himself, no matter how badass he was. Tony hadn't been prepared for this.

And that was the biggest mistake he'd ever made.

"So much for your first ever vacation, huh Agent?" ( _Uh, his first name's Agent!)_ Tony muttered to the dark hole where Loki's prison sat just hours before. The wall where Coulson made his last stand was right at Tony's back, still stained darkly and haunted.

Loki was going to pay for this. Maybe not personally, Tony wasn't sure even he could take down a being of magic but he would make absolutely sure that Loki at least failed in taking down this planet. That bastard's taken all he was going to get from them and he would regret it.

Even if it cost Tony his own life he would do whatever it took to stop Loki and avenge Phil Coulson. This was a promise Tony would keep, even it ended up being his last.

No matter what.


End file.
